


Kisses make everything better[Banshee x reader]

by mackleman_writes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackleman_writes/pseuds/mackleman_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sean loses his voice, the reader tries three times to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses make everything better[Banshee x reader]

When Banshee lost his voice for a week, he was inconsolable. It was like he had no powers at all. He couldn't even laugh at your cheesy jokes. Once, You tried to cheer him up with hot soup, but it didn't help any. It only burned the already painful back of his throat.

The second time you tried to make him feel better, you took him to the local aquarium. That was better than the soup, but your local aquarium didn't have much of a variety of fish. It was really just an overfilled tank with guppies and another tank with snails and bottom feeders. (Your "local aquarium" was the shady pet store.) Sean appreciated the gesture of course, but it only distracted him for a little bit and he was sad again.

The third time you tried, you figured it had to make him happy. You couldn't stand seeing Sean so miserable for one more second! And third time's a charm, right?

You planned out an elaborate scheme, filled with blankets, scary movies, and so much popcorn and chips if one person ate it all they'd probably actually explode.

"Seaaaaann..get out of bed. I've got a surprise for you." You pulled on Sean's arm. He was currently lying in bed, moping around and making random groans. Sean didn't move as you continued to tug on him. "Sean. Seaaaaan." You sat on the edge of the bed and started shaking him. "It's not going to be like the soup, which was an accident by the way, I promise!" You whimpered. He moved his head so his face was looking at you, not smushed into the pillow, and just kind of stared at you with his eyes glazed over.

You stuck out your bottom lip as you said, "Pretty pleeaassee?"

Sean blinked, then sighed as if it were some big hassle and sat up next to you. His grey eyes bore into yours expectantly, as if saying "what the hell do you want from me, please let me die in peace, whatever it is I'm sure we can do it during the wake."

"Finally!" You grabbed hold of his hand again and pulled him out of bed. "C'mon, you'll love it. Everyone else is out for the night, so we've got the whole house to ourselves. " Sean stumbled after you as you pulled him along down the spacious hallway.

You led him into the living room where you had set up the most magnificent fort of pillows and blankets in front of the TV. You incorporated the couches and coffee table into it so it had separate "rooms". Seriously, if there was a competition for most elaborate pillow fort, you would have won. You found a collection of scary movies at the dollar store and already put the first one in(The Sorority Chainsaw Massacre Ghost Hunter). You looked at Sean nervously. This one couldn't end in a trip to the infirmary!

Sean's eyes were wide. He opened his mouth to speak, but then remembered he couldn't talk so he just hugged you. He was so happy he picked you up and twirled you around in his arms and wouldn't set you down until you had to yell at him to stop. "Sorry!" He mouthed.

You chuckled. "C'mon!" You dragged him down into the fort with you and left him watching the movie while you went and go made the popcorn.

When you came back, he was watching blonde cheerleaders getting mauled and had snuggled into all the blankets, leaving none for you. You rolled your eyes and popped down next to him with the huge bowl of popcorn in your hand. To your surprise as soon as you sat down Sean wrapped you in his arms, absorbing you into his blanket amoeba.

"Thanks." He mouthed as he held you close to him. You loved the way your bodies fit together perfectly. You were so close together his nose accidentally booped yours and you giggled. "I love you." Sean whispered as the beginnings of a smile formed on his face. "I love you too." You whispered back, and he pulled you in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I thought it'd be funny to tell y'all that after I wrote this I got really sick for two weeks and sadly, I did not have a Sean to make me feel better :(


End file.
